


A Book Of A Nobody Who Has No Life 2021

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Kai, No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2021, 2021 vs. 2020, Angry Author, Anxiety, Depressed author, Depressing, Depression, Diary, Digital Arts, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ+ content, M/M, Mostly will be filled with arts, New Years, OC backstories, Random - Freeform, Rants, Selfcest relationships, Shit storm, Spams, Story updates, Transgender Author, Updates, can't tag, ftm author, i don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform, ships, story ideas, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Hopefully, this year is different and better than 2020
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Gogeta/Original Female Character(s), Gogeta/Vegito, Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Goku Black/Vegeta, Kakarot (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Kakarot/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Son Goku Jr./Vegeta Jr. (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Original Female Character(s), Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 6





	1. Happy New Year

So many have happened last year. Deaths, rights not given, families are torn apart, people have lost so much. All I can hope for is 2021 is a start to a better future for all, and I hope that with 2021 I can provide some content for people to enjoy and forget a bit about the real world for a moment.

I hope for everyone to have a good year, even if it seems impossible.

Love you all and keep fighting as long as you can. You are not alone, and some people would take their time to talk to you and help you through anything that is going on in your life. You don't have to be alone anymore.


	2. 2018 Fem Goku vs 2021 Fem Goku

Just stalking through a Rye's art book and with permission, I got to redo some of them.

Rye's old art:

My version of it:


	3. 2018 Ssj4 Vegito x Ssj4 Gogeta vs 2021 Ssj4 Vegito x Ssj4 Gogeta

Rye's:

Mine:


	4. 2018 Vegeta vs 2021 Vegeta

I took forever with the Saiyan armor that my eyes died. I didn't shade or anything, I just colored and did a special effect and called it good.

Rye's:

Mine:


	5. 2018 vs 2021 Violet and Cassie

Rye a couple of years ago created two of my OCS Cassie and Violet. This year I decided to redraw them in my own style and whatever.

Rye's:

Mine:

Cassie looks more like Turles than Goku but she's an innocent bean, like Goku

Violet was supposed to be a Vegito look like as her fathers are Vegeta and Goku Black but I'm not gonna complain as she looks and acts more like Vegeta but she is a softie and overprotective of her friend and "cousin" while her eyes are a giveaway of a mutation from Rosé's form.


	6. 2018 vs 2021 Blue x Red

Another art Rye did for me back in 2018 and me redoing it as of now.  
  
I love Blue and Red (or Blueberry and Pinky as I love to call them)

Rye's:

Mine:


	7. 2019 Thank You vs 2021 Thank You

Another art Rye did for me back in 2019 and me redoing it as of now. The story is during 2019, I was severely depressed and suicidal, but even with my own struggles, I managed to try and help my friends who are the owners of these OCS. It's a thank you art.

Rye's:

Mine:


	8. RP Based Arts Part 1: Sage x Riku

Based on a role-play between Rye's OCS and mine. This first set is with Riku and Sage along with their hybrid daughter, Luna.  
  
Bases and references were used


	9. RP Based Arts Part 2: Meiro x Anubis

Continuing off from my last post, here is Anubis, Meiro, and their daughter Tasu!  
  
Meiro belongs to Rye  
  
Bases and references were used


	10. DTIYS

First February art of the day and thought we can start it off with some DTIYS  
  
References and bases were used for this  
  
The original artist is moonvika_svet <\--- Instagram


	11. Fairy Tea Cup Art

Small context is I have these teacup fairies from many years ago, and I've been rather depressed and suicidal and thought it was best to throw myself back into drawing, and the first thought was these fairies.  
  
I have 5 in total, and I had my friends pick one they liked best. The winner was this fairy. I then searched for a picture of it as I really wanted to color something more than anything. So yes, it's traced.


	12. 2020 Riku vs 2021 Riku

References and bases were used but here we go with my first time ever drawing Riku back in 2020 to Riku of 2021!!  
  
Riku belongs to Rye (diizaren)


	13. Tattoo

Got my first tattoo and I'm loving it


	14. Digital Landscapes Arts

Random landscape arts cause why not.  
  
For 2021 I plan to do more landscape stuff but I do plan to redo some 2020 arts and whatever.

Sunrise

Sunset

Night

Waterfall


	15. Happy Valentine's Day!

Random comic/post for Valentine's Day  
  
Note, it's hinted at Sage fucked Meiro (OC by Rye/diizaren) and then robbed him and Anubis for money while Anubis is making a mental note at the back of his to always love his sister no matter how much she makes him want to strangle her. Anubis doesn't know that Sage fucked his boyfriend and her post was a direct insult at him for making her do this  
  
Base and reference was used


	16. DTIYS Remake (1)

Remade of the art as I hate how blurry and unfocused it looked. I just traced my original art but added on to it with a cat and some toys to fill in space I had.  
  
Reference of the cat was used


	17. Remake of my sister's OC

2020 vs 2021 art of my sister's (Junkwhoore) OC Selene  
  
Base references was used for the outfits


	18. A 2021 remake of my first DTIYS




	19. A 2021 remake of my second DTIYS

Remake of my second DTIYS from 2020 to 2021

Base of the person was used but everything else is mine

moonvika_svet is the original artist (on IG)


	20. Friendly Neighborhood Poltergeist Art

Decided to do an art over the song; Friendly Neighborhood Poltergeist  
  
References and bases were used


	21. Remaking of Sage in BOTW Theme

A remake of my OC, Sage from 2020 to 2021 with still the BOTW theme. I did this a year ago today from gaining 30 likes on my second DTIYS art and thought I can just remake it for no really.  
  
A reference was used while the background is color and a Google image. Will post a face reveal of Sage tomorrow.


	22. 2020 BOTW Sage vs 2021 BOTW Sage

And here's an update of Sage face to face  
  
A reference and base was used and yes the first "art" is off of from picrew, just small changes from that to this.


End file.
